Olive
Olive '''is a female contestant who competed in and was the runner-up of TROC3 and competed in TROC5. Personality '''Olive is a very shy player. Despite her shyness that even she herself admits she has, she tends to be a very loud, vocal player. She comes from an extremely large family, consisting mostly of her siblings. Olive's personality allows her to perform consistently well in challenges and her attitude in the competition allows her to very rarely be targeted at eliminations. Gameplay Olive started off the game in a good position. She was in two alliances, the first one consisted of: Orager and Big Cherry who were her closest allies at this point of the game and the other alliance included: Freaky, Bowling Ball's Bow On Fire, and Hot Choccy. She used this to her advantage to get information off the latter alliance to help her advance further into the game. After finding out about Freaky's plan to eliminate Saggy in the third elimination, Orager agreed to warn Saggy and having him play his Monkey Token on Freaky, eliminating him in the process. Even after this elimination Olive was not suspected at all and became rarely targeted in the pre-merge Olive had a quiet pre-merge game, secretly joining other alliances gathering more information. After the elimination of Big Cherry, Olive and Orager grew distant around this time and leaving Olive to stick with the other alliance she had joined at the beginning. In a late pre-merge elimination, Olive and Orager began talking again and she was introduced to Crippling Depression Man, KFC Guy and Me With Object Assets. After giving clear instructions off of Orager, Olive and Me With Object Assets grew paranoid during the elimination and kept constantly changing token plans. After wasting a lot of tokens and creating a tie between Crippling Depression Man and Me With Object Assets, the whole alliance agreed to keep MWOA over the other and leaving the 4 on the outs. When the merge came, Olive managed to get into more alliances and putting her in one of the best spots in the game at this point. She caused the eliminations of Angry Juice and Freaky. After Cuberty got eliminated making her the lowest ranking female of TROC 3, who was in one of Olive's alliances, she called Olive out and causing her to lose her position in the game and almost all of her alliances with the exception of Orager, MWOA, and KFC Guy. With this huge change in the game, Olive and her other alliance members had to rely on another method of getting through eliminations, they managed to get through future eliminations with creative token plays and last minute moves, making the 4 players get a spot in the alumni. Once alumni came along, Olive and her alliance were in the majority of the votes, leaving Plump Dog and BBBOF on the outs. Plump Dog then won the final 6 immunity and forced the alliance to vote off BBBOF. After another win by Plump Dog the alliance was left to turn on each other. Orager volunteered to be voted off but after thinking about it and talking with other players, Olive managed to convince MWOA and Plump Dog to vote KFC Guy over Orager. Olive then won the final 4 challenge, everyone believed that this was an easy elimination but Olive decided to vote against Me With Object Assets due to her deal with Plump Dog and also finding out about his attempt to blindside her at the final 3, her and Orager agreed to vote off Me With Object Assets, leaving them and Plump Dog as the final 3. Orager then won the final immunity challenge and brought Olive to the finale with him, eliminating Plump Dog in the process. In the finals, Olive managed to win the jury portion of the finale but loses to Orager both in the quiz and challenge to Orager, crowning him the season winner and becoming the runner-up of the season. Olive managed to receive 0 votes against her and all of the jury votes in the finale. Trivia * It is confirmed in her 9th challenge entry that Olive's father is Osama Bin Laden, or at least a look alike of his. * Olive possesses the unique ability to disintegrate people by touching them. She frequently uses this ability to punish those who annoy her and also to easily avoid conflict, the other contestant with an ability similar to this is Cool Capsule, who is owned by ThePirhana16. * Olive is the highest placing female in TROC 3 and the highest placing female in the camp's history. * Despite losing in the quiz and challenge and not winning, Olive fully qualifies for having a "perfect game" by receiving 0 votes and all 11 jury votes in the finale. * Olive was the second player to sign up for TROC 3 and coincidentally got 2nd overall. * Olive's TROC 3 Challenge 12 holds the record for the most viewed TROC video. * '''Olive '''is one of the TROC Contestants to have many viewers and artwork the other two being Bowling Ball's Bow On Fire and Choo Choo the Train. * Her user is known to host Camp Battle Royale. * In Specimum Sandwich's first TROC 4 Entry, he said he was waiting for her to join in. ** This is incredibly ironic considering that both players finished in 2nd place. Category:Females Category:TROC3 Category:TROC5 Category:Female Category:Masterminds Category:Arms Category:Arms and Legs Category:Arms And Legs Category:Green Category:Red Category:Characters